When You Cross the Line
by Mirrored Illusions
Summary: Buffy and Angel have another encounter with the Winchester's, a year later.


**Challenge** : The 2016 August Fic-a-Day. Day 23.  
 **Timeline** : Post-Buffyverse, sometime early in the SPN 'verse.  
 **Disclaimer** : The Buffyverse and the SPN 'verse belong to someone with big, scary lawyers.  
 **A/N** : Follow-up to last years 'Like the Moon We've Been Up All Night' ( . ), but there's no need to read that to follow this.  
 **A/N 2** : I haven't watched Supernatural in years; as I increasingly lost interest when Castiel and the other angels became involved. Killing off Ellen and Jo was the last straw for me. In other words if the SPN things are wrong then sorry.

It had been a year since Buffy and Angel had come across a couple of Hunters vanquishing a ghost in the random cemetery they'd been in at the time. Since then the two of them had done a little research on the two twenty-something men. According to one of Buffy's sources they were a pair of brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester. Their father had been a Hunter since at least the mid-eighties, but the sons had taken over in the last few years; travelling around the country in a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. There were rumours that the father had died, which was most likely true as no one had seen him in years, but you never knew. He might've been seriously injured or simply given up the lifestyle. It happened.

However they were apparently destined to meet again, as Buffy and Angel were currently in an abandoned building in a stand-of with the two aforementioned brothers. Tall and shaggy-haired had managed to get even shaggier, while his older and shorter brother looked more or less the same as last time. Except for the part where Dean was sporting a satisfied grin instead of an expression of confusion and anger. Sam reminded her of a determined puppy for some reason.

"We finally got you! It took us a year of research and many wrong leads, but now the two of you are going to die for what you've done!" Dean was smug and self-assured in his conviction of whatever it was he thought they had done.

"What exactly is it you think we've done? And why do you think we'll stay here and listen to you prattle on?" Because, really, they hadn't done anything to the Winchesters. At least not that she knew about.

Sam simply pointed up towards the ceiling, an action which got both the Slayer and the vampire to follow the direction of the finger. Up on the ceiling was some kind of drawing; a double circle with a star inside. Inside that was a single line circle with another star inside that. In the dead centre of the second star was what looked like Hebrew writing. It looked like a…

"A Devil's Trap, really?" It would keep Angel confined due to his status as a vampire and therefore a demon, but she was human - demonic essence notwithstanding.

Her group had found out about Devil's Traps about five months prior when a Council witch had been captured by a group of Hunters and killed. Ironically it had turned out that the only reason she had been imprisoned in it was because she had been a Trojan Horse for some evil group or other who had wanted to take them down from the inside. Dawn and Willow had gone a little crazy over that and had ended up demanding that all the Slayers, Witches, Watchers, and various others who wouldn't get stuck in the trap due to their species, took what they had dubbed the 'Devil's Trap Test of Evil'. It proved to be a good thing, too as another two people were caught. The various Council houses and properties now had both visible and invisible Devil's Traps all over the place as both a precaution and another line of defense.

Dean's grin faltered a little at her blase comment, but his eyes quickly narrowed instead in anger. "You're still stuck in there, demon. So tell us why you did it."

"It would really help if you told us what you think we've done, because I have no idea." And then she added, "Also, not a demon." Just to be annoying.

"The teenagers at the Maltese Halfway House. Why did you kill them?" Ten points to Sammy Boy for actually giving her an answer, Buffy thought to herself, even if it was one she didn't want to hear. Too bad he chose not to take the bait though.

Angel beat her to the response though, "They were not human teenagers, but the progeny of a species of demon called Hijter. They need to mature in a human environment to develop certain traits, and when they reach full maturity they eat their human caretakers and the weakest of their own."

The resulting argument between Angel and Dean made her want to roll her eyes, but instead she gave her boyfriend one of their secret signals. He upped the argument to hide what she was doing and managed to drag the younger Winchester into it as well so he wouldn't pay attention to her.

Buffy studied the Devil's Trap and the ceiling under and around it; it hadn't been drawn in an area which would make the building collapse if it was destroyed. Which was definitely of the good. However she felt like messing with the two Hunters, just because. She took Angel's hand, another signal between them, and she took over the war of words while he studied the ceiling.

As she took the disagreement up another level, she made sure to walk up to the outer edge of the Trap, supposedly in anger, then she gave the two brothers a sunny smile as she stepped over the invisible border. The shock on their faces would be a nice memory, but before they got the chance to do more than gape she put on a burst of Slayer speed to close the short distance between them. A few seconds later and they no longer had their sawed off shotguns, and a few seconds after that neither did she as she threw them further into the room.

Behind her she heard Angel jump up and hit the ceiling with both fists, causing the Devil's Trap to crack. Shortly after he was free and by her side. Within minutes the Winchesters were bound hand and foot to two separate shelves so they couldn't loosen each others bindings.

"It's been not-so-nice seeing you boys again, but we need to skeedaddle. Places to be and all that. Don't both calling or writing."

Both of them tried to reply, but thanks to some convenient pieces of cloth they were gagged and unable to form understandable words. They might or might not be able to get loose before someone discovered them, but it wasn't her or Angel's problem. Before they exited the door she leaned up and kissed her boyfriend, just because she could.

On the downside Giles would not be happy to hear that there were Hunters after them, but on the bright side they didn't seem to know about Slayers. At least not yet. Silver linings.


End file.
